Lilo and Stitch: Rebirth
by PyroDash888
Summary: Two Years after the plot of Leroy and Stitch our heroes will have to fight again but with new friends. No progress at the moment, sorry.
1. A Makeover

It is year two after Hämsterviel tried to kill all the experiments with the support of his Leroy-Army but failed, since then he sits in prison. All the Leroys were destroyed but the original. Dr. Jumba Jookiba gave up his evil genius being, he is now an "Ex-Super-evil-Genius". He made some more experiments, until #723 without #701, this one died in the making.

Nearly all experiments got a place where they belong to, but there is one missing, so he spared that number.

Experiment #149, named Bonnie. She was paroled together with his partner in crime Clyde; he tried to find a place but manoeuvred himself again in prison for five years. Bonnie however succeeded not to steal anymore although this was her destiny. So you could say she was dissatisfied with her powers, also she began to get bored. She travelled around Europe, stayed some time in Munich, but retuned to Lilo and Stitch's house in Kaua´i. Then she made a decision.

"You really want to be overhauled?", Lilo asked Bonnie. The asked one nodded

"In any case! Jumba, ya can do it?"

"Of course Jumba can! I´m Ex-Super-evil-Genius. You come with me #149."

Pleakly scampered after them.

"I think that's real cute from you, little theft."

Bonnie twisted her mouth and facepalmed

"Aww! Zip it, Walking Noodle! Don´ remind me of that! Please!"

"I suggesting you say goodbye in case something going wrong!"

She gulped hard

"Thanks, Lilo, for everythin´. Especially for trustin´ me, believin´ in me, although I… ya know."

Lilo hugged her tightly, after that Bonnie faced Stitch

"Thank ya for your friendship, brother."

With that she turned around and while walking she told Pleakly grumpy

"But I won´t miss your pessimism, Pleakly!"

Said one trotted of really pissed and mumbled to himself:

"That's typical, totally typical, nothing I couldn't expect from those little monsters. That's the limit!"

"Ready #149? "

, Jumba asked.

" I cannot say what powers you will have. But I´m pulling the lever to "good". Should make you stay good."

Sighing Bonnie crawled into Jumba´s device. A glass dome lowered itself upon her.

"Ok, now I´m beginning"

, Jumba said and pulled another lever down. Lightning flashed around Bonnie´s shape, until she couldn't be seen. Sparking the storm in the glass dome raged approximately two minutes, till Bonnie´s silhouette could be seen again. At that moment no changes were visible, but as the energetical thunderstorm stopped some changes were seen: Her fur became a darker green than before; nevertheless her belly-fur had taken on a light blue. The markings in her face, so the v-like one on her forehead and the markings around her eyes, got an even lighter blue. Just like the interior of her ears. The remaining markings on her body were a dark blue, which were in a beautiful contrast with the green of her fur. Slowly the glass dome began to lift upwards, Lilo waited in front of the device to catch Bonnie in case she would be too weak to stand upright on her own legs. She was too weak, so Lilo had to catch her before she could fall to the ground. While in Lilo´s arms Bonnie opened her eyes and whispered weakly:

"Everything woked fine?"

Quizzical Lilo looked at Jumba.

"Yes everthing fine"

Lilo petted her head

"Relax, Bonnie. If you´re tired then simply sleep."

Her head leapt up rapidly.

"No, no. It´s better now."

She grinned at Lilo

"But ya can still carry me"

Indignant Lilo stared deeply in her eyes then she laughed.

"You lazy bullet head! But its okay, just rest in my arms and then we´ll find out your new abilities."

Bonnie huddled tight against the now sitting Lilo.

"Isn´t she cute, is she?"

Stitch crossed his arms

"Can't say"

In truth he thought about her as cute but not as cute as Lilo itself. Stitch couldn´t tell her however. It won't work with him an experiment and her a human. She had to be an experiment too to be working. Also they couldn't repopulate with her as a human.

Deep down in himself Stitch knew the time for Lilo and him would come, somewhen.

"C'mon, Stitch say the truth"

, Bonnie said surprisingly with a big smile on her face.

"Ya know I´m super-cute!"

"Move it Super-Cute! When you can talk big you are also able to walk on your own and be scanned by Jumba about your powers."

, Lilo said angrily and dropped her to the ground.

"Ahh! Experiment 701 behaving like ever."

, Jumba laughed proudly

"701? I thought he died."

, Bonnie asked

"Yep #701. After he had been dieing, Jumba reserved number for a new experiment.

That's being you. I made some other experiments, but all from #700 on all being good.

For example #700: It can shoot lasers of all type. Cool, huh?"

Bonnie clapped her hands sarcastically.

"Yeah! An laser-shooting-experiment! And ya think that's one of the good guys?"

Jumba scratched his head.

"When I thinking about that afterwards, this is looking more evil then it did when I was creating it."

Stitch interrupted the conversation.

"I thought Jumba wanted to scan Bonnie about her abilities. Why you don't do it now?"

Jumba pulled out the scanner. A blue beam headed for Bonnie and went her up and down.

After a minute the beam faded and Jumba read out what appeared on the display.

" Powers: Can lift 2000 times her weight. Bit stronger than normal but can be trained. Also very smart and tricky. Can make sneaky plans. Abilities: Can let enemies charge for each other, even control a single enemy. Than there would be this: She can suck the abilities of other to weaken them and use them for herself."

He looked up.

"That´s devious! Evil!...But...hmm... you being a good experiment. It´s another fail for Jumba."

Bonnie jumped on the table and patted on his shoulder

"I don´t consider it as a fail, my dear creator. C´mon guys, I wanna test it."

"Bonnie, what about Clyde. He´s your partner"

, Lilo asked.

"Was, my dear, was. I don´t care what will happen to him. He is a criminal and I´m not."

She bend down to Lilo´s ear and whispered:

"The truth is I like Reuben. But... don´t tell him, don´t tell anybody."

Lilo grinned

"Your secret is in good hands with me. By the way I heard he is coming to us because he miss our good old earth. He will arrive probably tomorrow or so."

Bonnie jumped down the table and pushed Stitch out of the room

"Great. So c´mon, letz fetz!"

"Huh?"

"Just a german idiom for, c´mon let us rock!"

"Ahh! Then lets go"

Everyone including Jumba left the room, so no-one noticed the shadow entering Jumbas lab and taking his not yet finished "Experiment-DNA-Override-beam"


	2. Shadows

Chapter 2:

I forgot the disclaimer at the last chapter but now:

Unfortunately I do **not **own Lilo and Stitch, but

I do own the storyline and most of the new characters in it.

Now you will get to know why I called the Story _**Rebirth**_.

Have fun!

"Bonnie, try to control Stitch" Lilo asked her.

A little green beam flashed from Bonnie's into Stitch's eyes. The hit one opened his mouth and Bonnie's voice sounded out of it "Heyy! Four Arms, that's niice!" Then she shook her head and Stitch had back the control over his body. "Eww, that is creepy not to have the control over his own body. " Stitch said shivering.

But Bonnie found another victim, she saw Slushy walking past them

"Hey, Slush'! Whatta ya doin' here!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you must be the _new_ Bonnie. I got a little break and thought why not walking around when the earthlings already know about our existence."

Stitch thought about that. One year ago a ship of the Galactic Alliance made a crash-landing just right next to Hilo at the island Hawaii. From that moment on the whole earth knew of the subsistence of aliens. It was also revealed that spread over all the earth extraterrestrials were living together with humans. This was the beginning of the diplomatic relations between the newfound _Terran Fleet_ and the Galactic Alliance. The Great Councilwoman assigned the terrans to invent FTL (Faster Then Light) - Travel before they could be admitted into the GA. Life was definitively easier than before, because they didn't have to hide anymore.

Bonnie stretched her hands towards Slushy and for no apparent reason he staggered and fell into the grass. Meanwhile Bonnie blew an icy breath at some palm trees and encased one in ice.

"Hey, you stole my power!" Slushy protested angrily.

"No, no I just borrowed it" Bonnie said and grinned "It's my new power"

Slushy just made "Hmmpf!" and walked away with his power back. Just before he went around the corner he turned around

"But it's a cool power" Then he was gone.

Just at that moment the noise of landing engines broke the moment's silence. A jet of the GA went down to a marked landing site next to the Pelekai house.

"Who could that be?" Lilo asked Stitch and Bonnie.

Both shrugged their shoulders as they run towards the spaceship. A ramp opened and a brown furred experiment came in sight with an indefinable sandwich in its right hand.

"Reuben! Aloha, 'thought you wanted to come tomorrow", Bonnie shouted.

"Just how it is, I got the work-free-days today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. So I decided to come today, that is one day more for us" He smiled and bit into his sandwich. Then he recognized that a new experiment was standing next to Lilo but as he examined her he came to a conclusion

"Jumba redid you, Bonnie, right?" "Right, you like it?" She blushed a bit and Stitch noticed she didn't use her colloquial speaking way.

"Yep, that's a refreshing new style." Reuben answered "But why we don't talk indoor"

He paused and grinned mischievously

"Guess what, I got saaandwiches! Self made, of course!" Bonnie walked alongside Reuben and told him what her new powers were. "Cool" He just said at some points. Stitch stayed a bit behind these both, beside him Lilo

"I don't get it. Why is Bonnie behaving like that, behaving so civillized? I haven't ever seen her being polite like that." Stitch asked Lilo.

"Isn't that obvious?" Lilo looked him in his eyes deeply. Stitch shook his head in lack of understanding. "She… is… in… love… with… him…!" She told him, pronouncing every single word. Stitch now seemed to understand that. "Uhh! I don' know what I'm gonna say about that."

"Nothing, simply nothing, my blue furred friend. Let them find out themselves, we should not intervene."

Lilo walked ahead and as she looked upon Stitch it appeared like he wanted to say something very private but he hold back.

As the three experiments and Lilo walked into the living room, Reuben shouted

"Hey, Nani, I'm here. It's me, Reuben, the sandwich making experiment in case you don't remember. I brought you some sandwiches, so let's eat together."

"Okay, I'll just have to pull Jumba out of his bed" The answer came from the kitchen.

"I'm already being here, big girl." Jumba exclaimed.

Everyone sat around the table in the kitchen, all but Lilo. She passed the table and went in the direction of the elevator to her room.

"Lilo! What are you doing!" Nani shouted angrily

"Just have to bring something from my room" She said went around the corner away from everyone sight.

Suddenly you could hear a plasma shot and the girl screaming. Bonnie and Stitch reacted almost at the same moment, they sprung off their chairs and not ran but they almost flew into the floor. So they were the first to see Lilo lying at the ground with a shadow right over her and pointing a gut in her face. The second thing they saw was Lilo holding her belly which was probably hit and steaming a bit. Nani was the next one seeing this.

"Oh my god, Lilo!" she cried.

"What have you done to her! And who are you!" Stitch roared at the shadow.

The shadow answered with a loud, of the evil in it dripping, voice. "Who I am is not important. And what I did to her… don't worry she'll not die. I did something crueler to her"

The shadow broke into an evil, cruel and mad laughter. At that moment Jumba came in and looked at the weapon the shadow used.

"Oh, no!" Jumba whispered "This is my EDO"

"It is your gun?" Bonnie cried out. "He used _your_ gun to hurt Lilo?"

"This is not a simple people killing gun. This is my _**E**__xperimental __**D**__NA __**O**__verride-beam _in short **EDO**. But I wasn't finished with is."

"Ohh, yes Dr. Jookiba you were. It will work very fine and I already inserted the DNA sample you created and shot it on her" The shadow explained.

Stitch growled at him "Why did you do that"

"I got the order from my master to break your beloved _ohana _"he spit that word out "apart. And that is the first step!" He again laughed, and then he simply disappeared.

"Jumba what does you Beam do?" Stitch wanted to know.

"Beam turns people in experiments, of which I inserted the DNA"

Nani just stared, she couldn't believe it. "That means, my sister is going to turn in one of you experiments."

"That is true, I created a DNA for experiment #724 which now will become Lilo." Jumba explained

"How will that be?" Lilo asked weakly.

"It will be like a _**Rebirth**_!"


	3. A new Experiment

Here comes chapter 3, the transformation! So now for the disclaimer:

I don't own Lilo and Stitch! But I own the storyline ;-)

Have fun!

"Oh!" Lilo just whispered.

"You must not have fear, you will be making a good experiment and now, 626 transfer soon-to-be-experiment Lilo to sofa." Jumba ordered.

Stitch did as Jumba said and carried her to the couch in the living room. It should not been later, because Lilo started to whimper. Just at the moment when Stitch laid her down on the couch she twitched once. Jumba noticed some red hairs on her growing on her arms. She twitched again and more hairs came out of her flesh, with every more twitch the fur was spreading further. Soon her whole body was covered in fur.

"Little girl, I'm advising to take off clothes." Jumba told her.

She pulled herself up and took everything off, not that she needed them anymore, now. As said her _whole_ body was covered in red fur, but it had a lighter color on her belly up to her mouth and down to, you know…

Nani left for her room, while her body modifications began,: On her hands and feet one toe/finger disappeared, dark-red claws protruded from the remaining ones. Her legs shortened, her body thinned a lot to give her a much more feminine figure. A little tail spouted from her backbone just like Stitch's. After that her head started to change. At first it began to get bigger, especially broader, then her eyes started growing a lot and forming to an oval pointed to her mouth, their color darkened until they were like two black orbs. The fur around her eyes took, oval-formed, the same light red as on her underside. Her nose changed to that of an experiment, but looked a bit like a cat's. A little muzzle formed as it moved outwards, her mouth beneath it. Her ears elongated and tapered, the inside of them getting a fleshy pink, the tips black. They were now longer then her head was high. Her hair clumped to two long, black antennae that didn't curled up like Angel's. On the knees and arms some v-like patterns in a dark red formed. While that her fur became even longer and fluffier. On her back she had a marking similar to the one Stitch has. Then her body shrank even smaller then Stitch, but her torso elongated, so she again had the same height as him.

Lilo groaned "Uhh. I had passed out! What happened?"

"You were being transformed into experiment. I told you before, you should remember." Jumba reminded her.

"Oh, yes, I remember. Wait? I'm an experiment? Why nobody gave me a mirror and by the way, where's Nani" Lilo said a bit in a hush.

"Stay cool, 724, stay cool. Big girl flee in her room when you began to mutate. Pleakly, would you be so kind getting a mirror for my newest experiment." Jumba commanded proudly.

"Newest experiment? You wanna say she is sorta your creation?" Bonnie asked bewildered.

Lilo just asked "724?" at the same time.

"Yes, Bonnie, 724 is my creation, because I designed her experiment DNA. And, yes 724. That is your number." Jumba explained.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Jumba using her name. Lilo sat up" Cool, I got an experiment number!"

In this moment Pleakly came in the living room with a rolling mirror.

"Don't ask me why I got this!" he exclaimed.

Lilo walked in front of it and as she saw herself she almost fainted.

"Man, I'm cute and fluffy!"

Unknown to her Stitch silently nodded behind her. She definitely was. Bonnie walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder

"We'll have much fun together, won't we?" Bonnie said "But now you need a name. Please let me do this for you." She begged.

Lilo nodded "Okay" You could see she was in deep thought about the life lying in front of her. "But get Nani first."

Everyone looked to Pleakly and he shrank in the stares of them "Ok, ok! I'll get her, but stop looking at me like this!"

After ten minutes he returned with a curious Nani. She stared at the new red experiment. "Is this really you, Lilo?" she asked puzzled. "Yep that's me, but I'm not called Lilo anymore. Bonnie will rename me, 'cause I'm an experiment now, so I need an experiment name." 724 answered.

"Okay, but, Bonnie, please find a fitting one." She pleased her.

"I already have. I had a name for her since she woke up again." Bonnie said seriously.

She cleaned her throat, and then she began to speak honorably:" Experiment 724, from now on you are called… Lani or called by your number." Then she got normal again "For all who doesn't know, Lani is hawaiian and means heaven or heavenly and I think that will fit to her, don't you think?"

Stitch nodded again "Yes, she is very Lani-like" Also Nani breathed deeply " I was afraid that you would pick a not-fitting name, but I have to say, good job, although I'm not happy about her being an alien."

"Don't worry Nani. I'll have the best time of my life and Stitch is also there. I mean, all the years together with Stitch, catching his cousins" "Now also your cousins" Stitch interposed "Yeah, but in the past I never had the power to catch even one. So I wished being an experiment for a long time now and today… I'm finally one. Jumba you were totally right this is a rebirth. A new chapter in my story has begun. Everything is so different, the way you all smell" When Lani said this Stitch sniffed at himself "All the new sounds, noises, and also my sight is so much enhanced, the colors so vivid. It is so cool!"

Jumba pulled out a notepad"Aha! Super-intelligence included." Lani watched him interested "What are you doing there, Jumba?" "Writing down a new experiment log, what should I else do? " He answered. "But I thought you have to know my abilities and powers, because you _created_ me?" Lani demanded to know.

"Yes, surely, but I don't know how much it has being changed, because you being human before. So I have to check."

"Ohh, man Jumba, why you don't take your scanner and scan her just like me this should be faster!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You're right 701."

"Stay calling me Bonnie, please" Bonnie demanded

"Sorry, Bonnie" Jumba said and headed to his lab to get his scanner.

While Jumba was away everyone rowed up to hug Lani once. "You look really neat, Lani" Reuben said. "If you want I can go and tell all our other cousins about you." "Before that you may bring 613, also known as Yaarp, to Jumba. I wanting him for blood sample." Jumba asked him as he returned with the scanner. "Sure, but I want to know Lani's abilities first." Reuben told him. "Now holding still, 724." Jumba said as he scanned Lani. Then he read out what appeared on the display. " Lift 2500 times your own weight, Supercomputer-intelligence, stronger than every men. Hmm… oh there, abilities:

Can crate shockwaves or energy-pulses with several powers, like paralyze or repel just to name two possibilities." He frowned" Just again a super-genius-experiment. Jumba being real genius, since not evil anymore. Every experiment is success."

Reuben went away to get 613. Lani just stood in the living room, having to realize the powers she possessed now. While she was in that daze state, Jumba hit her with a needle "Ouch! What was that?" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, 724, just taking blood-sample"

Blue blood flooded the needle's tank

"BLUE?" she almost screamed.

"Ah, this is being normal. Experiments got different blood-colors. Yours is blue, Stitch's is pink. And I think Bonnie's is being purple. But we'll see, I also need a sample from you."

Jumba told and then took the sample from Bonnie. It was indeed purple.

Reuben came back with Yaarp. He went for the kitchen, Yaarp however, simply stood there confused.

Who is this? This is Bonnie, a bit overhauled, but definitely Bonnie. But who is the other one, the red one he asked in Tantalog, the main galactic language, puzzled.

Cousin, this is Lani, she was Lilo before Yaarp's eyes widened and he ran in Lani's open arms.

How? How could that happen? He sobbed. It's a long story Lani said to the sheer astonishment of the other in perfect Tantalog You speak our language? Yaarp asked. Sure, since I'm one of you I propose I can also talk like you. Lani smiled Cousin Yaarp hugged her tightly once more It's so good that you are also physically a cousin. "Just as we talking about physical, 613 would you please hold still for a moment" Jumba also took a blood-sample from him, he got pink blood. Nani was curious now "L…Lani, when you learned the experiment language?" Lani pointed to Pleakly "Could you please explain it to her?" She asked him. "Sure, little monster." Lani growled to him "DON'T CALL ME MONSTER!"

She took a deep breath "I'm going to bed, Stitch, you come now or later?" "Later Lani, see you tomorrow"

She went to the elevator and up in her room.

Later Stitch came up too. He gently caressed Lani's fur and petted over her head while she was already sleeping. "Sleep tight, my boochie-boo. I hope you love me too." He whispered and then he went into his own bed.

Please go to my profile for a pic of Lani.

Also please review,pls!


	4. The next morning Visiting Germany

Here is chapter 4 sorry that it is so long but… however enjoy

Wait… the disclaimer:

Lani: Blaze888 does not own the Lilo and Stitch-verse.

Stitch: He also does not own Experiment 455, Tellias but Slushy-Fan (.com/) does.

Bonnie: Also he does not own Mr. Ullrich, Sebastian or . They belong to Real-Life

Lani: But he does own the storyline and himself(Josua)

Thanks everyone so now enjoy

In the next morning a girl awakened at the island of Kaua´i. "Stitch, I had a strange but wonderful dream" She rubbed her eyes and felt something furry there, additionally they felt weirdly big. She opened her eyes and stared at the red furred hands in front of her eyes, she looked down on her. "STITCH!" she yelled. "That's no dream! It's reality!" Then she reminded herself of her new name "Everything is true Lani. You are an extraterrestrial genetically experiment, number 724" Lani fell into Stitch's arm "Everything will be better now, life will be better now!" she exclaimed. Stitch stroked her fur. She felt so good. He snuggled closer to her, sniffled at her fur. It smelled wonderful, also wild, smelled like forest, free plains and a little bit like water. Although Stitch hated the water, he loved the scent that mixed well with the scent of earth. (Authors note: In plain terms she smelled like wet forest floor). Stitch was like magically attracted; he wrapped his arms around her tightly and neared her lips steadily. Lani was like unconscious in his presence, she soaked in his scent, it was like she had passed out but then the touch of her lips with Stitch's let her slip back to reality. She jerked back and her eyes opened wide. "Soka", Stitch whispered and blushed visibly. "What was that? " Lani asked curiously with a still trembling voice. "Soka, Lani. I... I don't know how this could happen, I mean we are friends and will stay that forever. However" Stitch added quietly "you smell wonderful." Now it was Lani's turn to blush "Really? Like what?", she asked embarrassed. "Like wet forest floor "Are you serious? Wow! You also smell pretty good, Stitch. I don't know of what but it smells good." One moment both shared strange looks until a loud calling from underneath them broke the silence "Lani! Stitch! C'mon sleepyheads! Time for breakfast!" Stitch jumped out of the bed and headed for the lift "Come" Lani slipped out of her bed and yawning she followed him.

Nani stood on the door to the kitchen and looked over Lani. "I think it will take some time to get used to the new you, but I think you look gorgeous."

Again Lani blushed "Thanks, Nani" Then they got to the dining table and sat down. Stitch, Bonnie, Reuben, Jumba and Yaarp were already waiting

"Good mornin', Lani." Good morning, Lani. You slept well? She was welcomed by Bonnie and Yaarp "Good morning #724" Jumba said. "Jumba, although I didn't said anything yesterday... I HAVE A NAME!"

she shouted angrily. Jumba however shrugged his shoulders. "You are my experiment and I shall call you whatever I want" "And what is with Bonnie? She also asked you to call her by name and you did" Lani argued Jumba shrugged his shoulders again "She was very persuading" he excused. "Maybe at some other time I will but not now, 724!" Lani sat down angrily "I believe now is the best time to think about the incident yesterday. Who is this shadow and, even more important, who is his master." Jumba pulled out his laptop and typed something into it

"Hmm, this shadow seemed known to me. There, I having found master. More or less. Only few information known, but he having a big army." "And why he want to drive our ohana apart?", questioned Lani.

"He is being Wizard or Mage, like you want, and he is hating science. And because you are best proof of genius science, he will probably try to neutralize you. And before that he has to weaken you." "But I'm definitely not weaker now", Lani almost laughed. "The shadows are not known for their intelligence." Jumba giggled. "But I guess we need help though?", Bonnie asked. "Of course. But I having some experiments that can be helping you. Here for example, #455, you named her Tellias, her abilities would be fitting wonderfully." Jumba suggested. "Oh, yes" Stitch said as he reminded himself again. "I also know someone who certainly wants to help us" Bonnie exclaimed "But for that we will have to travel to Germany. Or more precisely, to Munich." "What? Germany…? But I don't speak any word of German!" Lani argued. "That will be no problem, first of all I can speak a little bit German, second the one that we are looking for can speak English pretty well, and third as experiments we got the advantage, that we can learn pretty fast. So this should be no problem." Bonnie explained. "But we are aliens and he is a human, right?" "Don't worry, Lani. Extraterrestrials are a daily routine, just like here. And about the power of this human… Jumba, you some when made a strengthening formula. Can you redo this again?"

Jumba ruminated "Hmm…, but first letting me finish other formula." Then he went into his lab.

Stitch headed for the door. "I'm gonna make the ship ready for take-off." he said and disappeared.

"So I'm gonna help him" said Reuben and followed Stitch. I'm going to fetch Tellias Yaarp said and he jumped out of the window. "I'm packing some things we will probably need." Lani stood up and went to her room. "I'm helping you" Bonnie shouted from the kitchen.

After about two hours, everything was packed, the ship prepared and Jumba had his formula ready.

Lani embraced her sister "Goodbye Lani, my big girl. I'm so proud of you, but be careful, okay?" "Okay, Nani. Good luck with David" Lani smirked "YOU!" Nani shouted, then she rubbed her head-fur. Caressed her antennae and fondled her behind her ears. Lani made a purring like sound while Nani did that. "farewell, Lain" Lani stopped purring and jumped back to the ground, walked to the ship and before she entered she turned around and waved a goodbye.

Breathing deeply I entered the school climbed the stairs and headed for room 136. Maths with Herrn(Mr.) Ullrich. Not that I hated him, no, I hated maths. I sat down at my seat almost next to the window. Sebastian, he wanted to be called Sebi, came in and placed himself down on my left directly to the window. At my right two seats were empty. Herr(Mr.) Ullrich came in and stood straight in front of the class. "Liebe 10d, ihr bekommt zwei neue Klassenmitglieder.(Dear class 10d, you'll get two new classmates) Allerdings kommen beide von ziemlich weit weg(However the both come from pretty far). Sie sind aus Hawaii (They're from Hawaii) aslo bitte macht es ihnen nicht schwer, vor allem da die Beiden auch noch Aliens sind.(So please don't make it hard for them, especially because they are aliens as well)" „Geil ,zwei Aliens in der Klasse( Awesome, two aliens in our class)", said one from somewhere behind me. The two creatures that entered seemed known to me. Two creatures two colors, one with red fur the other with green fur but dark blue markings all over the body except the belly which had a lighter blue. Their eyes were black as obsidian. They got long ears with a pointed tip. "Wer aus der Klasse möchte begrüßen? (Who of you want to welcome them)" I immediately stood up and walked to them "Aloha, Pehea`oe ,Bonnie?"(Hi, how are you?) I asked her in Hawaiian. Bonnie smiled "Hey, Jay! Nice to see ya again!" The red furred experiment next to her looked up to Bonnie and asked "You know him?" Bonnie sighed. "Lani, this is Josua also known as Jay, Jay this is Lani" I grabbed her hand and shook it. While that my teacher and the whole class stared at us stupidly. "And which number are you?" I asked Lani "Number 724" "But she was original a kanaka (human being)", Bonnie said "What?" I thought I misheard something but Bonnie continued "She was Lilo a week ago" "You are Lilo?" I had to grab Bonnie's arm not to fall on the ground. "Ohh, its so nice meeting you personally, especially as you're an experiment now. Mr. Ullrich cleared his throat and interrupted us "Könnt ihr bitte diese Privatgrspräche einstellen(Could you please stop those private-talks) und Josua, da du die Beiden ja kennst, bist du ihr Führer.( And Josua, for you know them both, you're now their leader.) I nodded and led Lani and Bonnie to the empty seat on my right. Sebi looked at me strangely "Du kennst sie?(You know them?)" I nodded again and turned to Bonnie" So why are you here?" "We need your help" Lani said. "Mine?" I wondered. Bonnie confirmed that. Meanwhile the next lesson had begun, German, with Ms. Feistl(cruel name I know). I let my head hang down "I won't be of help to you, even if I want to, I mean I'm a whip and so on. I'm totally weak. I'm sorry , I can't help you." Bonnie laid an arm around my shoulder. "Hey, stay cool. You helped me so much when I was with you half a year ago. So we will help you now." "Seid ihr da vorne mal still?"(Be quiet you in front) Ms. Feistl nagged "Wir sind schon leise"( Ok, we're quiet now) Bonnie said in perfect German only with a very slight American accent. Ms. Feistl stared at her but continued the, as always, boring lesson.

Some time later, after school I went down the stairway, Lani walked to my left and Bonnie to my right. "Ohh, man! Finally a one-week-holiday. You were here only one day but I am in school for nine years now" I complained then I added a bit more whispering "I'm always wondering why I haven't died of boredom, yet." Meanwhile Lani pulled out some kind of phone "Stitch? We got him, can you fetch us?" she spoke into it. We walked onto the schoolyard, then the sound of nearing engines could be heard. A moment later a red spaceship landed in front of us. The ramp opened and a blue furred creature stood in its end leaning against one of the walls. "Hey, Stitch. Thanks for fetching." Lani said with a little nuance in her voice that I could identify immediately. It sounded a bit like she really liked him. And probably even more than simply liking him. But at this time I couldn't say anything, as I wasn't sure about this. I headed for Stitch and shook his hand. "Aloha, I'm Josua, but you can call me Jay for short." "And you are the one whom we are looking for?" he asked. "Yep, I think so." "Then come on, Jumba is waiting for you. Bonnie, could you please fly the ship to our hiding place?" Stitch requested. "Sure" Bonnie said and walked to the cockpit. As Stitch, Lani and I went to the lab, the ship lifted up and flew off. We entered the lab and Jumba, in his white lab coat, stood beside a strange machine. "Jumba, where is Tellias?" Lani asked. "Sleeping in your room, 724" Lani grinded her teeth "Not 724, Jumba. Lani!" she demanded. Jumba just shrugged his shoulders. "So where is subject being? Ahh! This he must be, correct?" "Yes." Stitch simply said. He stared up to me and decided what to say "So, not so little boy than please enter this glass dome."

Lani watched as Jay climbed onto the machine and the glass dome lowered down and encased him completely. While she watched this she had a Déjà Vu. It was just like Bonnie's overhauling. Jumba pulled out a bottle with a blue liquid and poured it into a tube that led into the machine. Then he reached out for another bottle standing on a shelter while typing something into his laptop. He felt for a bottle on the shelter and as his finger touched one he grabbed it and poured its content into another tube. He should have been more careful and should have watched which bottle he was grabbing, because there were two types of liquids in the bottles. One blue one and also some with a pink liquid. The one Jumba took was one with the pink. However, Jumba pressed the start button and Jay vanished from sight. Then the alarm sprung on "Warning! Error occurred! No super-human formula inserted!" The computer notified. "Damn!" Jumba shouted. "I put in the wrong things."

Lani's eyes widened "What did you put in?" she demanded to know. "Remember, when I took blood samples from you, Bonnie and 613? I mixed them with my DNA override formula. I'm hoping there is nothing more going wrong." He facepalmed. "Warning! Transformation is beginning!" the computer sounded again. The good thing is no one has to see his transformation, Lani thought. Lightings flashed in the dome. Then suddenly it stopped. Slowly the dome lifted itself up. Lani ran in front of it to catch up whatever would come out of it. It was an experiment that fell into her arms. It was forest green with a bright green underside. It also had two red markings on each of its thin arms. On her chest it had a red shield-like marking with black out and inner lines, the same shield only bigger and much more ornate was on its back. Its face looked really nice and friendly. On its head was a sign that it had a retractable antenna. But the most notable thing that differentiates it from Lani or Stitch was its tail. It got a long furry tail with a red tip and six markings on top of it. Slowly it opened its obsidian narrow eyes. "Uhh, what happened" Jay said, surprised of his voice he put a furred hand over his mouth. His voice sounded definitively higher pitched. "Jumba changed some formulae. You were transformed into an experiment." Stitch explained calm. "Oh!" was the only thing he had to say about that. Jumber scanned him up and down. "Please holding still, I having to check you in case something other went wrong." Then he widened his eyes. "Very cool abilities I must say! You're being a defensive experiment. Number 725. Can render weapons useless, and create protection shield. And maybe you can learn another one." "Hey then we can call you Tecto, from protection." Lani suggested. "Sounds great" said the old Jay. And Lani sat him on a table.

But then Jumba let out an "Uhoh" and began to get frantic. "724, what color the second liquid that I filled in had?" he asked with trembling voice. "Pink, why?" Lani replied. "Oh, no." He stepped to Tecto and felt at his crotch "Hey!" Tecto screamed. Jumba shook his head in unbelief. "I'm so sorry but you're not Tecto! You better having the name _Tecta_! I'm sorry but you are **female**."

Thanks for reading but now, come on and review, so that I can make my stories better.


	5. A new Life

Sorry for the delay, but enjoy though

Lilo and Stitch universe doesn't belong to me.

I inhaled deeply.

"Are you serious? "

Jumba nodded.

"Just listen to your voice, also your body really looks female, a thin waist, your lovely and soft face." said Lani.

"And last but not least you can convincing yourself by feeling your crotch"

Jumba meant. I reached down with one of my hands, which had now four fingers instead of five. When I touched the gender area beneath my fur, I almost shrieked.

"Uhh! It's true."

I realized I couldn't do anything against this.

"I'm so sorry for you. This was not what I thought your help would be."

Lani almost cried. I jumped from the desk, but had to hold it with one hand, because I struggled with standing.

"Hey, thank you for your sympathies, but I think it's okay."

Lani jerked her head up.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, I'm fine with it."

"You're fine with it?" Lani repeated.

"Yep, I am." I confirmed. "I sort of always wanted to know how it is. To be female, I mean."

Jumba now began to speak after he stared at his laptop throughout the whole conversation.

"What ever. I found out something, that might being interesting to you, 725."

"725? Oh, I guess that's my number, so what is it?"

"I thinking you are not being able to run bipedal, only quadruped."

Jumba said. I nodded.

" I'm only able to run on all fours? So this explains why I got problems with standing or even more, with walking upright."

"Yes your body seems to be designed for even faster running than Stitch. And that is only being possible when running quadruped. The reason you got this tail may be, that it is giving you more balance while standing or walking upright, also seemingly more speed when running quadruped. Maybe, since you having part of 613's blood, you also able jumping with your tail like him."

Jumba explained. I nodded again and he continued.

" Something that might being important to you: You having a retractable antenna on top of your head, with whom you create the defense fields. You have to bring it out when you wanting to use the ability. Also you got one extra set of arms, which is very positive for you as an exchange for your disability to run bipedal. So you can running with legs and second arms, while fighting and disabling weapons with main ones."

"Oh, this will be of good use for me."

I said and took two careful steps, but then I gave it up and sat down with my front paws right before me, like a cat. Suddenly a yawning sounded from the door of the lab.

An experiment walked through the door. It looked a bit like Stitch, but somehow not. It had a icy blue base color, but had some darker blue-purple markings at his sides, on his legs, feet and some V-shaped-ones on his arms. On his back he had a sword-like marking with the same color. But his belly looked like a firestorm. On his head, he had an amethyst-colored cap like marking, which stretched right to his brown nose. In the middle of this cap-marking was a bright-dark-blue marking that looked a bit like a four-edged-star without its undermost tip. The same was also on his chest. An oval-shaped one with a turquoise-green color was around his eyes. He looked absolutely gorgeous to me, somehow.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"

I stared at him. Then he saw me

"Ohh, the new one. You're Tecta, right?"

Again I stared at him, but this time quizzically.

"How'd you know my new name?"

He laughed mischievously.

"You know, what are these cameras thought for else? Hmm?"

He laughed again. To face him, I stood up, and then I slapped him right into his face.

"Ouch! Why was that?"

"Spying is not nice as long as you aren't a spying experiment! Since you already now me, who are you then?"

"Number 720, Lani named me Tyr. After the Nordic god of warfare, you must know."

"So what are your powers?"

I wanted to know. He put his right hand to his left hip and made a gesture like he drew out a sword. To my real astonishment this was exactly what he was holding in his right hand after that. It was a flame sword, burning in his hand.

"I can create elementary-based swords, spears and arrows."

I lifted an eyebrow, or whatever I had now in that place.

"Jumba, I may have misheard, when Bonnie told me every new experiment with numbers 700+ will only be good."

Jumba grinned.

"You know, I just had to try something new, and so he came to be."

I shook my head, but turned around and walked carefully to the door.

"You got a mirror somewhere?" I asked.

"There is one in Bonnie's and mine room. Come with me."

Careful I stepped after her, I sensed I was getting routine for walking. It was much easier now. A figure was running down the corridor, towards us.

"Oh, man! I didn't want this to happen!"

Bonnie shouted while sprinting to us. She fell onto me and hugged me like I had risen from the death. "Hey, Bon, nothing bad happened to me."

I told her.

"Nothing bad? You're an experiment and on top of that you're a female one and you don't call that bad?"

She cried.

"You must be crazy; the transformation must be like a drug to you! You can't be right in your mind!" I smiled and just shook my head.

"Bon, I know you love me, but can you please let me go again, I can't breathe!"

I grinned, when she let me go abruptly. From behind I heard Tyr making a "Tsk. Tsk ,tsk!" ,but we all were following Lani again. Some steps later, we reached a door and Lani stopped before it.

"Because this is my room, and Bonnie's" She added after Bonnie cleared her throat loudly.

"No boy is allowed to enter"

She grinned at Tyr and Stitch.

"So that you all can stay with us I'm carrying out the mirror. Wait here!"

Five minutes went away before Lani came with a big mirror that she rolled into the corridor. Curiously I stepped in front of it. The shock almost let me faint.

"I'm so cute!"

I smiled like I never smiled before.

"Now try to pull out your antenna and second arm-pair."

Stitch advised.

"How?"

"Just think of them and…yeah…"

Even Stitch didn't know an exact answer. Tyr stepped next to me and laid one hand on my head.

"You will simply know what to do, trust me."

I nodded, closed my eyes and concentrated. Somehow I felt something moving on my head and on my sides. When I opened my eyes I saw that I had four arms now. On my head a big antenna was standing upright. It looked like an Science-Fiction-shield-generator.

"Cool"

I whispered.

Then I tried t move my second arm pair and without thinking how this should work, it worked. I crossed my first one in front of my chest and the second I put to my hips.

Tyr laughed.

"You look like you are pretty angry."

"Yep! This is so cool."

I responded. Then all of the sudden the ship shook terribly.

Tecta fell forwards, but Tyr managed to catch her up before she touched the ground.

"Thank you, Tyr. What the hell was that?"

She shouted.

"I don't know either"

Bonnie replied.

The ship shook again. All five experiments fell onto each other and made a big furry pile.

The loudspeakers clicked and Reuben's voice came through it.

"We are being attacked! We are being attacked! All hands, prepare to be boarded!"

"Damn! Just what missed today! We have to defend the ship!"

Bonnie cursed.

"That won't make sense, we got two experiments that can't use their powers right!"

Tyr corrected her.

"What, you think we are useless!"

Lani roared. A slight red shimmer build up around her.

"Oh, oh! Don't make her angry!"

Tecta tried to calm them

"Come on, guys. We are strong enough to kick them out here!"

She attempted to boost their morale and was successful.

"Good, Tec, you try to protect us and we other kick them out!"

Tyr commanded.

"Let's go!"

The experiments ran for the entrance, they were just in time to see the portal exploding. Tecta had to duck from a flying metal piece. The creatures that entered were more abnormities than any of Jumba's experiments; they were a mix of shadows,. Tyr pulled out one flame sword and an ice blade. An struck down the first of the intruders by parting him right in the middle. Stitch threw himself on one other enemy and also killed him. Tecta just stood there in shock, until her new instincts brought her back to the fight. She rammed a creature to the ground and Bonnie stroke it dead with her claws. The Aura around Lani flashed, then a red shockwave left her and threw every enemy that hit it to the walls. But the stream of creatures never ended. Tyr must have killed about twenty invaders, Stitch fifteen. The hit of a Lightning-Cannon let Tecta scream in pain. The creatures circled them, 'till they were standing back at back.

It's over now! It was nice to have met you!"

Tecta resigned.

"You too, Tec" Tyr said.

"Lani… I love you!"

Stitch called, before they were shot down all together.

"I love you too, Stitch" Lani screamed, then everything went black.

Forever?

Thx for reading but now REVIEW! ^.^


	6. Changes

Okay, sorry for letting you wait so long. I had finished the story one week ago, just forgot to upload -.-.

However enjoy this long part.

The Lilo and Stitch-Universe does not belong to me(sadly)

Some say that your entire life flashes in front of your eyes before death. Tyr had finished with himself. Born as a genetic experiment, an abomination. When he visited Azbekyz, one of the core worlds of the Kitarr-Empire ,an energy-like-humanoid-alien-race that has their body encased in some sort of armor, he saw the children playing with each other, his heart had felt like stone. Then one of these kids came to him and asked: gHey, you look cute and fluffy, wanna play?h Tyr had almost sobbed when he had to say gNo, sorry. I have things to do.h The royal marines had sent Jumba a lot of money for a close-combat-training, so he had sent Tyr there. And because of that incident, because he couldn't grow up with a mother or father, because he was prohibited to be a child, because he wasn't allowed to do whatever he wanted. Because of all that, he grew bitter and mad, mean and nasty. No one wanted him in their near. He was alone and desolate. But the little time he knew Tecta, he felt something moving inside of him. She broke his ice, simply with her presence. Though Tyr knew she was once a male human, she was the best female he ever met, and that were not few. But now all this should be over? He would die without the chance to change his life, his character? He fought against the darkness and thought about what Stitch had confessed, before everything went black. Could it be, that he, a strong and proud fighter, in love too? In love with Tecta? Lilo said once gLove is stronger than deathh The shot must have killed him, but why was his spirit wandering around, then? Does this mean he was still alive, that his love rescued him? Will he get another chance to make his life right? Suddenly he could feel something again, his body.

He opened his eyes, wanted to stretch himself, but couldn't, because his hands were knotted at the wall. Looking to his right, he saw Tecta with her head resting on his shoulder. As he looked over her, Tyr saw parts of her fur sticky with blue blood that was dripping from cuts on her cheeks and a wound on her he cursed. He looked down his own body, but found no injuries but a few bruises.

Then he turned his head left and found Stitch, lying next to Lani, Reuben and Bonnie were also awake.

"Hey Tyr, welcome back aliveh Reuben coughed.

Tyr nodded.

"Stitch, how is Lani?h

"No injuries, Only some burnt fur. You look worried. Is it Tecta?h

Tyr nodded again.

"She needs a medic. Big parts of her fur are sticky with her blood. One big serious wound on her belly and some deep cuts on her cheeksh

"Damn, this is not good. The only good thing is that she has not yet awoken.h

Just at that moment Tecta began to moan and opened her eyes.

"Speaking of the devil.h Reuben sighed.

"Ouch, what happened?h Tecta groaned.

"Don't move, Tec. You were hit hard and bleeding. Oh, and we are all captured.h

Tyr told her.

She nodded weakly. All of the sudden a laughter burst through some loudspeakers.

"I got you, scum!h A rasp voice called out laughing.

"There is no way for you to escape. I will torture you to death. First your green friend with the blue blood will die, then one after another. This is for reforming our world!h

"What did we do to deserve this?h Tyr asked enraged.

"You led this world to new technologies, you made humanity ready for space, you united the world to face threats from other races together. Because of you, we colonized the first extraterrestrial planet. The humans are not destined to go to space, being a space-nation. Also you abominations are no humans, so you don't deserve being treated along the human rights. You are Aliens, you are invaders, so you will die like invaders!h

Another evil laughter.

"But to ensure that we are not as brutal as you were, we will let you take off these handcuffs.h

In front of them emitters started to glow and encased them in a cage. Their Electric Handcuffs shut off and fell down. Tecta stumbled, but Tyr could catch her up before she hit the floor.

We have a chance to escape now Tyr said in Tantalog.

"Wake up, Lani, please.h He begged in English again.

Stitch shook her hard

"C'mon Lani, wake up!h

She shrieked and leapt to her feet

"I'm up, I'm up! What happened?h

Stitch took her aside, to tell her everything she had passed.

We have to do something or Tecta will die

Then the speaker voice sounded again: gLet's start to torture you.h

Tecta's POV:

It felt like my spirit was ripped out of my body, I lost my sight and every other feeling. Then some seconds later I could sense my body again, but it seemed to feel different. I had no problems with standing upright anymore and my fur felt a lot more dense. I opened my eyes and noticed red fur on my cheeks. Bewildered I looked down and gasped as I realized what had happened.

"Lani, I am you!h I called out, but with her voice instead of mine.

Again I looked down the more girly body.

"You truly look even more gorgeous from a nearer perspective.h

Then Lani, caught in my body, began to speak with my voice.

Hey Tec, did you know you have also regenerative abilities? You could have simply healed your wounds and that is exactly what I will be doing right now 'cause this hurts pretty much.

Hey sorry, but I didn't know how to use my abilities yet. Tough somehow with access to your memories, I can use them!

She cleared her throat

But don't sniffle in private areas of my brain!

Then I noticed Tyr and Bonnie had also fallen to the ground. Puzzled Stitch looked between me and Lani in my body. This was a sign that he had no body change, Reuben too. Bonnie groaned and stood up. When she opened her eyes they widened.

"Bonnie...I'm in your body!h

The real Bonnie in Tyr's body shook her head.

"Pff ,what should I say! I am you! I am male!h

Tyr in Bonnie's gasped

"Right...you were female, so I am now, too!h

He exclaimed. As I eyed his new body up, I got an spontaneous idea.

"Guys, we, all but Reuben and Stitch, are stuck in different bodies. Since we cannot change this, I assume we have to find a living with that. So I suggest, we should BE the one in which body we are. I mean adapting to their features, acquiring their name, just be like the one who we are from now on. This also means friendships, relationships and so on.h

All nodded in acceptance.

"So I am Lani from now onh I said.

"I am Tecta now!h Ex-Lani said.

"I am Tyr!h Ex-Bonnie resigned

"So I am Bonnie thenh Ex-Tyr sighed.

(Authors note: From now on I will be calling them like they physically are)

We all sat down in a circle. Stitch sat beside me, Tyr next to Tecta and Reuben at Bonniefs side. It was a kinda strange atmosphere in the room, or better the cell. Then the loudspeaker cracked again.

"Okay, I'm back again and voilá some of you changed bodies.h

The voice laughed.

"No we are not body-changed, ya blind cowardh Bonnie started blaming.

"Ya know what? Ya big pile of chunk shoulda come personally, so that I can punch ya in ya dirty, crappy face!h

This let the ice melt. gThis is our Bon!h I called out and hugged her.

"You are funny. But how can I punish you for these infamous insulting.h

While the loudspeaker-guy was ranting around I prepared myself.

Guys, now is the right time for an escape. I said, stepped to the electric railings, searching for the source of my powers and let out a blue EM-Wave. The energy bars flickered and then shut down.

Come on! I shouted and all of us sprinted out of the cell.

Through the metal floors we ran and Tyr knocked out or killed every creature that passed our path. You sure could notice that in Tyr's body, a different spirit stuck, because he used more arrows and bow than blades now. Somehow I knew where the exit was, so I led our group the way. Maybe I got abilities that Lani didn't know about before. What am I thinking? I am Lani! So it is also okay to have a relationship with Stitch? Dammit, the longer I stayed in this body, the more I melted with it. Maybe, in a week or so, there will be no difference between me and Lani before the incident. This is sort of spooky. My new-gained senses led me right, but the exit was blocked by a group of six humans. They wore a black armor with red stripes on the side, their swords drawn. Then a person, completely covered in black coats, appeared. His red eyes sparkled through the shadow of his hood as he shouted out:

"You dare trying to escape? You foolish little scum, did you really thought you could possibly flee? My loyal servants, catch them, alive or dead, I don't matter.h

"Oh, there is one for each of us.h Tecta exclaimed.

"If you want I can take two of them, Tech Bonnie offered.

"You can do this?h

"Sure, believe me,, I will handle them.h

She grinned and ducked herself down, ready to charge at one of the enemies heading for her. While everybody was preparing for the fight, I realized that I had never killed anybody before, not as human and Tecta, nor as Lani. So I'm gonna make it up now, I thought. Venomously smiling I let my adrenaline flow and also a yet unknown hormone, but with little research in the memories of what Lani had learned about her body, I identified it as estrogen, the female hormone. This was the first time I really _**felt **_female. I inhaled deeply, extended my new, dark-red, sharp claws I had now and stared at them. My new ones were not only beautiful decorations, but also deadly weapons. The enemy warrior walked towards me and now I could see the sheer height differences. He was almost three times taller then me. Whatever, shook my head to get rid of all doubts, let my instincts take over and charged at him before he could hit me with his sword. Somehow, everything seemed to get slower, so it was quite easy to dodge his strikes. But I didn't manage to harm him. I jumped upwards to dodge another strike, grabbed the ceiling and let myself drop right on his chest. Stumbling he tried to get me off him, he slapped me in my face powerfully, so that I flew against the wall and hit it hard, so hard that I felt something warm running down my back. I cried in pain and agony, but everyone failed to notice it, even Tecta was occupied with protecting Bonnie. Some seconds later the human stood on top of me, seeing my pain.

"I'm sorry, I will relive you from your pain.h

He said calmly, but I could make out traces of sympathy.

"I...am...too...young...too...dieh I whimpered.

He looked startled

"You want to bear the pain and live on?h He asked.

"Yes...you don't know how fast the healing process... is in our species...h He nodded

"Is there some other reason you want to live on?h He demanded. I knew what the thing meant, that I said then.

"Y...yes, I... I'm in love with... Stitch, that is the blue guy.h

It meant that I could never turn back again, I would never be Tecta again, this meant I had finally accepted that I'm now anyone else and this also meant, that the melting process was almost finished. The next step would be the complete eradication of all memories I had as a human boy and as Tecta.

The human face-palmed and murmured close to tears: gDammit, I cannot kill you! You are too cute and I don't want to have all the anger of that little blue guy on me when I kill you.h

He struggled to stand.

"Bu... but I have to... I have to kill you, this damn, freakin' wizard controls me!h He pulled up his sword.

"I... I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me.h

He sniffed and just at that moment he stabbed, hit me in my side, but for he had a strong will the hit only scratched me. Then I had an idea, while the pain was like flushed away by the hormones.

"I will free you of the influence of this evil mage!h

Furious I charged at him and again landed on his chest, but this time I used my sharp, red claws to cut his breastplate open. It clanked to the ground loudly. He grabbed his head, then he pulled off his helmet and revealed his long turquoise hair, that fell over his left eye.

"Thanks for freeing me. I'm totally sorry for your injuries, that I caused. Anyway, my name is Lyle Solandy,I'm from Irelandh

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I am Lani, Lani Pelekai, from Hawaii.h

"You have a last name? That seems to be uncommon for aliens.h

He chuckled.

"It is tradition on Hawaii. Ohana is a big topic there and so all of us experiments are part of the Pelekai-Ohana. To be true, I was human at first.h

His baffled look amused me.

"You were human?h

I nodded with a smile.

"Yep. One of this mage's shadow servants used Jumba's DNA Override Beam to destroy our Ohana, but he failed. Since then Stitch and I grew together and now we love each other. I really like it to be an experiment and just for the case I would decide to this point Jumba had already made a DNA-Sample just only for me. It was my luck that the shadow used that sample. To be real honest, I have a double last name: Lani Jookiba Pelekai.h

gSo you are enjoying it to be an experiment? Hey, is there a chance... you know for me... to come with you and... maybe become an experiment, too?h

He said with twiddling thumbs. I smiled broadly.

"Sure, but first we have to get out here. TYRh I called out.

"Throw over two flame blades!h I ordered and held out my hand.

Only seconds later two blades flew across the room and landed right into my hands. I gave one of it to Lyle.

"Okay, show me how you fight! Lets go!h

Lyle nodded and jumped straight into the battle. With a quick strike he hit the nearest enemy with the flat side of the blade.

I also took myself an enemy, with whom Bonnie was already fighting with, but she had serious problems with her body, so she had a hard time with holding off two enemies at the same time. I hit the sword of that guy so hard that it, and mine too, fell to the floor clinging loudly. Sinisterly I drew out my claws and swung them in front of the dark guy.

"You will let us through or you will die!h I threatened. The dark guy, I saw it was a shadow, laughed and extended three metal claws on each hand. He was not as tall as Lyle, but was already two times bigger then me. Growling I slashed to his chest but then turned to the side to stab him there. I didnft know how but he managed to move aside and slashed my arm. Blue blood soaked my fur. I flinched with the pain that had erupted in my back again, but it ebbed away as new adrenaline streamed through my body. Again I growled, grabbed his arm that was still stretched out, and threw him over. With a loud thump he landed on the back. Full of anger, I don't know how this anger came to be, I pinned him to the ground.

"Should you be my first kill?h I endangered the shadowy one with a raspy, threatening voice.

My claws rested right over his heart and on his throat.

"You ferocious alien-abomination, I would rather die then surrender to youh

The shadow man coughed.

"So be it! I will enjoy your blood running down my clawsh

I smirked evilly. Somehow, I loved sensing his fear, I couldn't see his face, but I felt he had even more fear after my last sentence then before.

"You still wanna dieh

"I would prefer not to die, but as you are about to take over the world, I would rather be dead then living in a world with you equal to us humans or even be the rulers over us. So kill me!h

I nodded.

"As you wish!h

I took a deep breath and then pierced through his armor plating into his heart. As I pulled my claws out, red blood spluttered into my face. Disgusted I looked down onto my blood-speckled claws and fur around it. With pure curiosity, I licked it. This is crazy, I thought, human blood tastes pretty well. Giggling a bit, I licked everything clean. When I was finished, I looked around. gWho's next?h I called out.

Only then I realized that no enemy but the disappeared wizard was alive. I also noticed Bonnie caught up by Lyle's arms, so I decided to go over to them.

Smiling broadly I asked: gWhat happened here?h

The blushing Lyle stuttered:

"Uhhm...It...that...nothing! It was nothing I just caught her when she fell. What now?h

Everyone gathered.

"Guys, this is Lyle. He will come with us. And now RUN !h

Heading towards the exit we ran, sprinted up a stairway and crashed through the wooden door. We came out under a bridge somewhere in the city of Munich. In front of us flowed the Isar-River.

"Great, without a possibility to talk to Jumba, we will have to find our way to the local spaceport.g

Stitch groaned.

"But just rest for a while before we find a way home.h

He turned around to me.

"Are you fine? You look pretty exhausted.h

Then he saw my wound on the back.

"Ow. We going to have to get to Jumba as quickly as possible, or this could kill you.h

I shook my head.

"I don't even feel it, so how could it be deadly?h

He looked directly into my face. This made me become slightly light-headed.

"Just let me get this blood of youh

He said and then licked over my fur. It tickled a bit, not in an inconvenient way, no, it felt quite good. I began to blush more and more with every more lick he gave me. Without having control over it I began purring and he chuckled as he heard it. Then with no prior warning he kissed me on my lips. I was quite astonished how good it felt as masses of female hormones flowed through my body. Hundred times more estrogen then before the fight. Like I flew on a pink cloud of happiness but also femaleness.

"I heard what you said to Lyle. I'm so proud that you decided to be Lani and not hunted after old ghosts. Life will go on, even with new bodies. And I am so pleased that you do love me, although you were sort of forced to like me, 'cause the old Lani liked me.h

Happily kissed him on his cheeks.

"Thanks, for being my friend. My lover.h

Wile all this talking about old times, I thought of Bonnie and saw her standing at the river, almost in tears. And I thought:

Poor girl,

poor Bonnie.

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, so now go and Review!


	7. Travel Time

**I do not own these two songs! They are owned either by their interpreters or their writers!** Though I highly recommend listening to these songs Featured songs:  
>Nothing hurts like Love by Jimmy Demers<br>Apologize by One Republic

Also I don't own the Lilo and Stitch Universe(sadly^^)

Bonnie's POV

I stood at the shore of this river that flow, in front of me. Tears dropping down my cheeks falling into the stream. Full of sorrow, my feet trembled and I was about to fall over but someone caught me.

"What's up with you?" Lani asked concerned.

Another stream of tears shot out my eyes, again my heart felt like ten thousands of stones were packed together.

"I just had been told that Reuben cheated on me, the whole time! With Angel!" I sniffed.

"Oh, damn him! You don't need him when he does something like this to you! You will find another experiment, one who is nicer, too."

Lani assured me.

"What ever. I have enough of love for now."

I began to sing:

(Nothing Hurts like Love- Jimmy Demers)

_**Broken hearts, broken dreams  
>They're just some things that love brings<br>When you learn that its all been a lie  
>You cry<br>You find that**_

Nothing  
>Nothing<br>Nothing hurts like love  
>Nothing brings your heart so much pain<br>And you'll never learn till you get burned  
>Till you're burned by the flame<p>

Nothing hurts so bad  
>Nothing hurts so much<br>No nothing, hurts, like love

So you gave all you had  
>How this story turned so sad<br>Nothing left but the tears in your eyes  
>You die inside, cause<p>

Nothing  
>Nothing<br>Nothing hurts like love  
>Nothing brings your heart so much pain<br>And you'll never learn till you get burned  
>Till you're burned by the flame<p>

Nothing hurts so bad  
>Nothing hurts so much<br>No nothing, hurts, like love

So dry your eyes  
>It's just your turn to learn<br>Your time to find that  
>Nothing<br>Nothing

Nothing hurts like love  
>Nothing brings your heart so much pain<br>And you'll never learn till you get burned  
>Till you're burned by the flame<p>

Nothing hurts so bad  
>Nothing hurts so much<br>No nothing, hurts  
>Like love<p>

"Wow. You must be in agony, but you have a gorgeous singing voice. Come on let me hold you in my arms."

Without awaiting a answer she hugged me. Somehow I felt very comfort.

"Oh, thank you Lani, for being here. You really help curing my pain." I told her.

"Hey, no problem. That is one of my hidden powers"

She smiled gently. Then she looked down my body.

"Huh? Look! Your original colors are restoring!"

I looked down. She was definitively right. Could it be, that my soul was also beginning to recover. "Lani, I wanna tell you something."

I waited a moment.

"I sort of thought before that Reuben would be cheating on me, because he suddenly had no time for me anymore. He also was starting to avoid me and avoid looking into my face. I think he was together with her longer than he told me he was. Whatever, when I am completely over this I will tell him what I think about him tricking me like that!"

"Wow, that is pretty much telling and thinking!"

This sentence let me laugh. The first time since Tecta came, no, before, since Lilo was gone and Lani was created. "Come Bonnie, we have to go now. We're leaving this sad place"

Smiling again I followed her back to the group, that was forming around Tecta, because she knew this city quite well. Marching onwards I began to simile in my interior. My soul started to heal. Great! But I know that I need a partner, hence this is part of my programming, and if Jumba can't change that I will need another boyfriend. Dammit, it is not that they were that rare, but good ones were. On the first sight Reuben was ideal, but it was the first sight. Now I knew better.

We entered the subway. In some way the stares of the people there bothered me quite much. I really felt uncomfortable that one guy never stopped to stare at my furry ass.

I turned around and growled at him:

"Hör auf zu glotzen, Perversling!( Stop glaring, pervert!)"

He shrank into himself as the people turned around to him. Still smirking I exited the train at the airport. Stitch ordered Lyle to buy tickets for us. When Lyle returned and we went to the gate, we where stopped by a guard.

"Aliens are not allowed here" He hissed.

"You don't want us to fly back home and leave you alone here?" Lani asked curiously.

"Phh, you don't deserve fair treatment."

I scratched my head "Hmm, where exactly I had heard this before?"

We broke out into a laughter. Serious again I demanded

"Okay fun's over. Now let us through, you little racist!"

"Ja lass sie durch! Dein Hass auf Außerirdische nervt mich tierisch. (Yes, let them pass! Your hate against extraterrestrials is very annoying)"

A second security man sighed.

"Aber...(But...)"

"Kein aber! Wir besprechen das später.(No buts! We'll talk about it later)"

The first one went away, then the second turned around to us.

"Come with me. I'll guide you to your plane."

He had just a touch of a German accent and started to walk in front of us. Stopping at a foreign machine he pointed to Lyle

"You can simply pass. But you six could be loaded electrostatic, 'cause to your fur. So all you have to do is, slowly walking through this neutralizer, understood?"

After nodding I did a step forward into the machine. While I was stepping further into this thing, my fur began to tickle. At first I tried to ignore it, but the nearer I came to the exit the bigger intensity the tickling had. I started to laugh uncontrollable.

"Damn...it...this...tickles...so...much..." I jolted.

Finally I managed to reach the exit, fell to my knees and breathed exhausted.

"What the heck was that?"

"I...I'm sorry."

The security man stuttered.

"This was the microwave cleaner. It should be deactivated."

What truly scared me was his face-expression. Fear would be a great understatement.

"Don't harm me please!" he pleaded.

"Huh? Why should I?"

My confused looks let him relax a bit.

"I heard of aliens attacking the security for doing something wrong."

Lani had stepped through the neutralizer and now saying:

"Why should she be angry at you? I mean everyone will make mistakes, someday."

I hugged her friendly.

"Nicely said, sister. There is also one extra plus point." I grinned." I got a cleaning for free!"

When everybody passed we entered the plane.

3rd Person

Stitch looked to the sleeping Lani next to him. One hour ago they had taken off and would not arrive for the next one and a half hours. She is so beautiful, even when she sleeps, he thought. Lovingly he stroked her head, remembering himself of the old Lilo, the Lilo he met when he first crash-landed on earth. In the last two years she developed to a real teenager, but stayed as nice as always. Although she had now lost her childishness, Stitch always liked it to be with her, just like all other experiments, especially the girls, who loved chatting with her. As the time went on, something had snapped in Stitch's mind and he began to feel love for her and this grew more and more. When she transformed into an experiment he started to find her attractive, too. And this caused his love to her to intensify. Only a bit her character had changed since, but, so Stitch thought, in a positive way. While she was the little girl, she was quite shy and could not fight for any means. Now she was really braver than ever, but lost nothing of her niceness and cuteness, no, she even got nicer and cuter.

"She is really a good friend. You can be proud to be in love with her."

Stitch looked up. It was Bonnie, who stood at Lani's side.

"I don't know if you had seen this, but after we left the cave this morning, I was devastating sad. Reuben had left me for Angel and you could surely imagine that I felt sorta dumped. Like a portion of waste. Somehow Lani saw this and came over to me. She told me I had a beautiful singing voice. Also she told me, that I won't need him and that I'll find another guy even a better one. Simply and also without words she comforted me. And further in the past, you know when Clyde and I..."

She looked down at her feet. Stitch knew that is was embarrassing and hard for her to talk about her so called "Dark Chapter of her Life"

"You know. Both of you set us free from prison and Lilo gave me another chance, although we had robbed the whole island. I'm so thankful for her."

When Stitch looked Bonnie deep into her black eyes, he saw a tear glistening in it.

"Bonnie, come and sit down here" Stitch offered.

Sighing she nodded and sat down on the window seat leaning onto Stitch's shoulders.

"When we're back home, I'll help you finding a boyfriend for you, who won't betray you." "Thanks" She stated.

Inside of Stitch his thoughts were swirling around. Almost one year ago, Bonnie was some sort of rough person with an huge gap, a very colloquial language-style, a liking for funny tricks on other people. She was always there when something funny, crazy, or sort of, was going on. But at some day she radically changed. Nobody knows what happened, but the tricky, sly, bad mouthed Bonnie was suddenly gone, replaced by a sad, shy, hiding, still, quiet, clam stranger. Not that this was too bad, but it was strange not to have the funny, almost always happy Bonnie around. Even now she was the stranger, but it seemed that she was recovering since she was together with Reuben. Since this morning it was getting worse again. Stitch knew what to do to return her to her old state.

"Stitch and I will find you a boyfriend, Bon, for sure." Lani suddenly said.

Startled Stitch turned his head.

"You are already awake?"

She grinned

"Yeah, a while."

Stitch tilted his head left.

"How much did you hear?"

Quite bemusing, Lani thought grinning broadly

"Everything, my dearest, everything."

On the seat next to Stitch, Bonnie blushed as she realized two things. First, Lani had heard her emotional outbreak, second, she was still leaning on her lover's shoulder. Sitting up again she mumbled a short "Sorry" and looked away. Lani giggled

"Bonnie, you need comfort in this hard times. I mean Jumba has programmed you to have a partner and since you and Clyde had these differences you are lonely. The first months nothing changed with you, but as the time advanced, your programming took over..."

Bonnie stood up, an angrily look in her face.

"Thank you, Lani. But I don't need anyone explaining my current situation to me, for I should know this better than you." she snarled quite angry and walked further to the back of the plane.

"Whoow, what was that? Never seen her angry like that for a long time." Lani asked confused.

"She will calm down. That is one positive aspect of being separated from the humans, I mean would all have turned around now and you surely know Bonnie cannot stand most of the humans. She could possibly never calmed down again then." Stitch said.

A few places behind them Tyr and Tecta were cuddling.

"It feels so good to love someone" Tecta whispered.

After Tyr nodded he buried his face in her shoulder and sniffled her scent.

"You smell very good." he told her.

Blushing Tecta warned "Be careful. That is how Lani and Stitch kissed accidently."

"So why we don't do this without an accident."

He smiled and neared Tecta's lips.

"I don't know if this will work between us. What is, if we start to dislike each other. What..." She protested, but her mouth was sealed by Tyr's lips.

A few moments later they separated again.

"Dammit, Tec! I love you so much that I even would lie down in your grave, just for being with you. Without your presence, I would be lost now. You are the only one that really was important for me." "You are so cute" she giggled and she giggled again when Bonnie passed them stamping along the gangway.

Angrily she build up, hands in the hips, in front of Reuben, who was just at that moment phoning with Angel. He was just saying:

"Yeah, I will be home in an hour, then we can have our romantic dinner, my angel."

The he saw Bonnie standing in front of him, staring at him furious.

" Oh, uh!" It's Bonnie. Yep she is quite displeased... at me of course. You know I quit... Yes, I quit because of you... I can ask her."

He tilted his head to face Bonnie.

"Are you also angered at Angel?" He asked politely

"No, why should I, she did not broke up with me! You did!" Reuben turned on the loudspeakers of the phone and placed it on the seat next to him.

"Look, I am sorry. I should have told you this before you fell in love with me. I know it is quite terrible for everybody to loose a person that is in your heart. Sorry, Bon. Is everything okay now?"

Bonnie cleared her throat and sung:

(Apologize- One Republic)

_**I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<strong>_

You tell me that you need me  
>Then you go and cut me down, but wait<br>You tell me that you're sorry  
>Didn't think I'd turn around and say<p>

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>Too late, oh

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothing new<p>

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
>And you say sorry like the angel<br>Heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I said it's too late to apologize,  
>I said it's too late to apologize,<p>

I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<p>

"Oh, damn, you can sing very good, quite a danger for me are you, I got a rival now."

Angel said through the phone.

"I'll be your rival, but only with singing. Reuben is yours now, totally."

While this dialogue Reuben simply stood there feeling oddly out of place. Welling tears in his eyes let everything get blurry. With no prior warning he fell around Bonnie's neck.

"I know there is no real sorry for this, but please can you forgive my first attitude to this theme? And, please, can we be friends at least? You are such a nice person."

Her anger vanished, as Bonnie felt wet drops running down her soft furry back. Never ever anyone had cried at her shoulder, yet.

"Yeah, we can still be friends, but I am begging you, please don't let this happen to Angel, too. Be truthful to her, be always by her side, just like you didn't with me."

He shook her hand

"I promise!"

While turning around, Bonnie addressed to Angel:

"Watch for him. He is not quite wary."

Then she smiled from the deep bottom of her heart, for the first time since a long, long time. The part of life in which she was together with Reuben was over now and she had to move on, though it would be hard to forgive him completely. 'No, this may take a while', she thought. But her smile persisted, yes she had hopes, no, she was confident. 'Back home there will a new friend waiting for me, I know that.'

If she only knew how right she were...


End file.
